<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue balloon.. by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260452">blue balloon..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans likes to play pranks on Papyrus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue balloon..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small skeleton peeks over the side of the stair- below him, his brother Papyrus stood.</p><p> </p><p>Sans had sent him a puzzle a few moments ago, he was pleased that the taller had worked out he needed to stand there. Of course, the next part of the puzzle was nonsense- So he continues to stand there, with a light frown, completely unaware that his older brother was creeping above him, with a large water-filled blue balloon.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was grinning like mad.</p><p> </p><p>’*should i? shouldn’t i?’ Sans ponders to himself, his eyelights shift from the top of Papyrus’s skull to the balloon.</p><p>Papyrus moves slightly, breaking Sans out of his inner battle with his conscience. Gazing down he watches as his brother tucks his phone back into his pocket, then took a single step.</p><p>Waiting no longer Sans leans over and held the balloon over and above Papyrus’s skull, then releases it. It wiggles down- and his aim was true. It hit with a force enough to break, water burst apart.</p><p> </p><p>What left Sans in tears with laughter, was the fact that the balloon had snap onto Papyrus's skull, making it look like he was wearing a blue swimming cap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>